Conversing at Midnight
by Romey
Summary: Two friends contemplate the challenge ahead.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Author Note**: This was just something that came to me after re-watching some of the 2011 anime episodes. There may be a connecting fic to this at some point in the future and all regular updates on progress will be on my LJ.

Having never written for this fandom before, I'm interested in hearing what you think.

**XXX**

"You ought to be sleeping," Melody murmured quietly, smiling ever so slightly as a heart jumped erratically for several beats before settling. Quiet footsteps approached her place on the floor, back against the large, plush sofa and book in her lap.

"You'll never get bored doing that will you?"

Melody shook her head slightly a small smile spreading across her face. "I don't do it on purpose, you know. Although, it is entertaining," she admitted, finally lifting her head.

Kurapika stood before her, tabard and training suit discarded in favour of comfortable sweats. She was pleased to note the dark rings and pasty complexion that had plagued him since his fever had finally disappeared. He looked healthy and somewhat content for the first time in weeks.

"I'm surprised you're still awake," Kurapika's gaze drifted across the several piles of books stacked precariously into towers all around the young woman. "And apparently busy," he added as an afterthought.

Melody nodded, looking around as though just seeing the mass of texts she had accumulated. "Yes, I'm taking advantage of a quiet night and the resources to do some research." The Nostrade homestead boasted an impressive library which had called to her almost as much as the well equipped music rooms had.

"You're researching the Sonota?" Kurapika asked, slowly lowering himself into a small gap between books. Melody nodded, noting for a second how his heartbeat spiked just slightly before returning to its calm rhythm. He signed heavily and wearily. "I suppose it would be asking too much that it be as easy to destroy by just tossing it onto the fire."

Melody snorted in a rather unladylike manner. "Hah, if only. I've found some records over the last year of people trying to destroy the sheet music once they realised it was what had caused so many deaths but the conventional methods rather backfired."

Kurapika glanced up at her sharply. "Backfired in what way?"

Melody eyed him carefully before dragging her satchel towards herself and rummaging around inside for a few moments, finally withdrawing a rather battered and well used notebook. She sharply flicked the book by its spine until a couple of loose pages, obviously printed from old newspapers, dropped out. She handed them over. "They don't make for such pleasant reading I'm afraid."

She had to admire his poker face, for he gave nothing away outwardly as she watched him skim read the disturbing accounts she'd recovered. But from the way his heartbeat increased and the minute change in breathing, he wasn't unaffected.

"They all used conventional methods," Melody said, dropping her gaze back down to the abandoned book in her lap, but not really seeing the words. "Fire, water, shredding. It didn't work. But I checked the Hunter website's historical listings and no one who tried destroying them was listed as Hunter

Kurapika suddenly nodded, understanding dawning on his face. "So none of them could use Nen?"

Melody nodded, sweeping a lock of hair over her shoulder. "Exactly. I was hoping I could find something in these books," she gestured with a hand, "which I could use with my Nen." There was a contemplative silence for several minutes, in which Melody could practically hear Kurapika thinking. He kept flicking his gaze between her flute, currently resting on the low table in front of the fire, and the numerous books.

Kurapika finally raised his head. "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

"It probably is. But I have nothing else to lose," she whispered, eyes sliding to stare into the fire, trying desperately to banish the echo of distant music and terrified screams.

She could feel Kurapika's gaze resting like a dead weight on her arm before he silently handed her back her papers. She reached for them gratefully, carefully folding them back into the pages of her notebook, pleased to have something to do with her hands.

A contemplative silence filled the library, broken only by the crackling of the fire and a creaking tree branches from outside.

"Melody?" Kurapika asked after several long minutes. She turned to him, the serious undertone to his voice immediately catching her attention. "Promise me, when you do get a lead of where one the Sonota's might be, let me know."

Melody tilted her head in consideration. "Why?"

Kurapika smiled softly. "If there's one thing dealing with the Troupe made me realise, it's that you can't do everything yourself. It's ok to _expect_ help from your friends."

"Finally worked that one out did you?" She asked cheekily. Kurapika picked up a stray pen and flicked it gently at her direction.

"Yes, I did, so will just let me know? I want to help," he added, catching and holding her in a penetrating stare. Brown eyes seemed to stare straight into soul, pleading with her to accept his request. She thought, if she looked hard enough, she could almost see a tint of red bleeding into the edges. She slowly nodded, never breaking eye contact.

A log shifted in the fire, a loud crack resonating around the expansive room and causing the pair to start.

Kurapika dropped his gaze and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. Melody resisted the urge to smile.

"Well, since I'm awake, I might as well get started. No time like the present." He quickly grabbed the nearest book and began a skimming it.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And Kurapika?"

"Yes?"

"That's the discarded pile".


End file.
